Digital projector systems that are configured to display images on a screen typically include a relatively high-power lamp. The lamp serves as a light source that is modulated to project the images onto the screen. The lamp is often turned on some time before the projector begins displaying images to allow the lamp to reach its full power output. During this warm-up period, a projector may not be able to fully display images onto a screen. Any video associated with video signals that are input to the projector prior to the projector lamp being warmed-up may not be displayed. As a result, a viewer may not see portions of a video prior to the projector lamp being warmed-up.